


You'd make a fair beater

by percyplusoliver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beater's Bat, Lightsaber Dildo Challenge, M/M, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Unconventional sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyplusoliver/pseuds/percyplusoliver
Summary: For the Lightsaber Dildos challengeThe Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms were always deserted after dinner on Wednesdays. Oliver knew this because he was the only one who practised then. Why, then, was there a light on tonight? Oliver frowned as he entered the changing rooms, expecting to see Katie or Angelina, or maybe – however unlikely – the Weasley twins, but he was surprised to see a different Weasley: Percy. Oliver was taken aback. Percy always waited for him in their dormitory. He couldn’t be bothered, Oliver figured, to come down to the training grounds when he should be studying.





	You'd make a fair beater

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [starwars_fun_with_emobearthing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/starwars_fun_with_emobearthing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> In which Oliver is a Beater

The Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms were always deserted after dinner on Wednesdays. Oliver knew this because he was the only one who practised then. Why, then, was there a light on tonight? Oliver frowned as he entered the changing rooms, expecting to see Katie or Angelina, or maybe – however unlikely – the Weasley twins, but he was surprised to see a different Weasley: Percy. Oliver was taken aback. Percy always waited for him in their dormitory. He couldn’t be bothered, Oliver figured, to come down to the training grounds when he should be studying.

“Surprised to see me?” Percy asked with a grin.

“Is it that obvious?” Oliver replied with a quick nod.

“Well,” Percy continued, his face starting to flush, “I wanted to surprise you, so I guess it worked.” He patted the bench seat beside him, and Oliver sat down. “Hi,” he said with a shy smile, kissing Oliver’s cheek. Percy was still hesitant about displaying affection anywhere outside of their dormitory, while Oliver couldn’t care less. He would shout from the top of the Astronomy Tower that he loved Percy Weasley if he could. But Percy was too apprehensive, too high-strung. So Oliver kept his mouth shut.

“Hi,” Oliver said, kissing Percy’s lips with more passion. “I haven’t seen you since this morning. I’ve missed you.” He pulled Percy close, holding him tightly and kissing him deeply. _This is wonderful,_ Oliver thought as one of his hands slid down to rest on Percy’s hip. Percy let out an involuntary groan and pressed his body closer to Oliver. 

A moment later, Percy pulled away from the kiss. Oliver was disappointed. He tried to pull Percy back, but he resisted. “No,” Percy said firmly. “I have something planned for you...for us.” The flush was creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. Oliver found that delightfully arousing and felt his cock beginning to stir. 

“Will I like it?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“You’d better,” Percy said in mock annoyance. “I had to convince Madam Hooch to let me take the Quidditch supplies out. I had to come up with a semi-plausible story, but I still don’t think she believed me.” He rolled his eyes. It had been quite the story, too – he had gone to Madam Hooch’s office and told her that he was thinking of starting intramural Quidditch teams to promote house unity, but first he wanted to practise with a few people and could he borrow the balls? Being that he was Head Boy, Madam Hooch allowed it without further questions, but she had a disbelieving look in her eyes as he walked away with the balls. 

“The Quidditch supplies, hmm?” Oliver asked. “I already like where this is going.” He paused, kissing Percy’s nose. “Where are they, then?”

“They’re where we’re going,” Percy said mysteriously. “Come with me.” He stood up and offered Oliver his hand, which Oliver took without a second thought. Percy led Oliver out of the changing rooms and toward the Quidditch pitch. _Wait,_ Oliver thought. _Is he going to fuck me on the pitch?_ A chill ran down Oliver’s spine. Percy was very prissy; he insisted that they could only have sex in one of their beds, or, if he was feeling feisty, the Prefects’ bathroom. _Because,_ he argued, _what if they got caught?_ Oliver’s counterargument was always that it was half of the excitement, the thrill of possibly getting caught. Percy had always turned up his nose at that, and Oliver had assumed they would be confined to beds forever.

But this...this was a nice surprise. And then Percy took an unexpected turn, leading him under the stands. 

“You didn’t really think we’d be right in the middle of the pitch, did you?” Percy asked with a lopsided smile.

“I had hoped,” Oliver answered truthfully. 

“Maybe next time,” Percy said, raising one eyebrow wickedly. Oliver shivered. Where had **this** Percy been? _No matter,_ he thought. _I’m just going to enjoy this._ Percy pulled him close and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. This was what Oliver had been waiting for. His heart started beating faster and his breath caught in his throat. “Mmmm,” he moaned softly, kissing Percy back just as passionately. 

Percy broke the kiss way too soon for Oliver’s liking. Oliver groaned in disappointment and Percy tutted at him reproachfully. 

“Be patient,” Percy said. 

“But I don’t _want_ to,” Oliver whined. 

“Then you won’t get your surprise,” replied Percy, sounding a bit annoyed. He pulled out his wand from the folds of his robes and bound Oliver’s hands, causing Oliver to gasp in surprise. What was Percy doing? This wasn’t like him at all...but Oliver wasn’t complaining. 

“Do you like that?” Percy asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

“Keep going,” Oliver said throatily, watching Percy intently. He wanted to see what his boyfriend had planned for the evening. So far, it had been a very pleasant surprise. 

“Be patient,” Percy repeated annoyingly. He flicked his wand again, this time gagging and blindfolding him. He heard a small “oomph!” from Oliver, but after that, his boyfriend was silent. Percy smiled. This could only get more interesting.

Percy opened the trunk containing the Quidditch supplies and looked inside. There was the one he wanted...but it would have to wait. It wasn’t time yet. With a third wave of Percy’s wand, Oliver’s shirt and trousers flew off and folded themselves neatly beside the trunk. Oliver shivered. It wasn’t warm outside, and lying on the damp grass in just his pants wasn’t exactly comfortable. _Don’t complain,_ he thought. _Not like you could anyway…_

Percy was always in awe of Oliver’s muscular body, no matter how many times he had seen it. It was gorgeous, he thought, and he was lucky to get to see it, touch it, kiss it whenever he wanted to. He traced circles around one of Oliver’s nipples, feeling it harden under his light touch. Oliver shuddered and Percy grinned. _I have him just where I want him,_ he thought happily. He glanced at Oliver’s groin and saw that his erection was tenting in his Y-fronts. It looked rather uncomfortable, but Percy wasn’t going to relieve him of that tension just yet. He wanted to build Oliver’s arousal until he couldn’t take it anymore; until he was moaning through the gag; then Percy would continue with his plan.

It didn’t take long. A few minutes later and Oliver was pushing his hips upwards, trying to get Percy to rub his aching cock. He groaned loudly, wordlessly begging for relief. Percy smiled. This was going perfectly according to plan. He removed the gag and replaced it with his lips, kissing Oliver with intensity. His own erection was beginning to be uncomfortable, and feeling it press against Oliver’s was extremely arousing. He needed relief too. 

“Okay,” Percy said in a low voice. “You’re going to play a different position tonight.” He knew that was vague, but he didn’t want to give away the surprise. He removed Oliver’s pants, freeing his cock from its cotton prison. The head shone with droplets of pre-come, and Percy just _had_ to lean down to taste it. He couldn’t resist. Oliver tasted delicious, like sweat and salt and freshly baked bread. 

Oliver moaned loudly and thrust his hips up, pushing his prick further into Percy’s mouth. He let out a whimper when Percy pulled away. 

“Not tonight,” Percy said. “That’s not on the agenda.” He reached over to the trunk and grabbed a Beater’s bat. _This will do quite nicely,_ he thought. With a final wave of his wand, he lubricated both the bat and Oliver’s entrance. Without a warning, Percy slowly inserted the bat, causing Oliver to gasp. That wasn’t a feeling he was used to. It definitely wasn’t Percy’s cock – but what was it? It wasn’t a wand...bloody hell, it was a bat. If it was possible, Oliver felt even more aroused. Percy had combined two of his favourite things: fucking and Quidditch. 

“Oh, Perce,” Oliver moaned. “’S’bloody amazing...”

Percy smiled. He was pleased that Oliver enjoyed his idea. Now it was time to make it even better. With his free hand, he gripped Oliver’s leaking cock and began to stroke it slowly. 

Sweet Merlin, this was unbelievable. Quidditch and fucking was one thing; Quidditch and fucking and Percy was another thing entirely. Oliver wasn’t going to last much longer, and he told Percy so, though not in so many words. He could only manage a guttural groan; words were beyond his ability at the moment. Where had Percy come up with this idea? Had he only pretended to be so shy just to surprise him? Oliver didn’t care; he was lost in sheer pleasure. 

Percy increased the speed at which he was fucking Oliver and stroking his cock, watching his boyfriend’s face. He recognised the “oh Merlin I’m about to lose myself” look and he said huskily, “Come for me, Ollie. Be a good Beater and come for me.” With that last sentence, Oliver lost all control, and spurt after spurt of sticky ejaculate shot from his cock onto his stomach, Percy’s hand, and the surrounding grass. 

Moments later, when his orgasm had passed, Oliver groaned in satisfied exhaustion. 

“Merlin’s pants, Perce,” Oliver said. “Where did you come up with that?”


End file.
